


Pet

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Meg, F/M, Flogging, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Submissive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Cas is a good pet for his mistress, letting her play with him in front of all these nice people.Square Filled: Flogging





	Pet

_ Beautiful _ , Meg thinks, running her fingertips along the line of the ropes that bind Castiel in place.

He stands in the center of the play area, wrists and forearms tied to a beam with intricate knots. The beam is suspended from the ceiling at just the right height to keep Cas balanced on his toes. His lean runner’s body is on display for everyone in the club to see, and they’re looking. Oh, are they looking. Meg smirks at the murmurs about how pretty Cas is.

Meg flicks her wrist, snapping the flogger she holds. The ends of the tails brush his calf and Cas inhales sharply, dancing a little as his instinctive need to get away battled his desire to stay still for her. His cock bobs as he moves.

“Easy, pet,” she murmurs. “Don’t anticipate. Just accept it.”

He takes a few deep breaths and then nods.

Meg lifts the flogger but instead of hitting him, she lays the tails along his shoulder blade, just letting him feel them against his skin. She does this a few times, moving down his back and over his ass. Once she’s satisfied, she takes a step back and  _ snap _ .

It’s a gentle blow, but Cas still makes a small surprised sound. Meg smiles and does it over and over, keeping her strokes too light for any real pain but hard enough to draw color to the surface of his skin. She always starts slow like this, warming him up. Cas focuses on his breathing, keeping it steady as she circles around to repeat the treatment on his chest, stomach, and the front of his powerful thighs.

When she’s satisfied, she increases the power behind her blows. The first strikes his chest, drawing a cry from his throat.

“Shh,” she whispers, stepping in close to kiss him. “Be quiet for me, Clarence.”

He nods and she moves away again. She continues her work, varying the location and power of the blows to keep him on edge. Meg rounds the beam and lands a particularly fierce hit on his ass. Cas jerks with a shout, causing the beam to spin. Meg calmly stops it with a hand.

“You’re gonna make yourself dizzy pulling stunts like that,” she tells him. “I think you need another reminder to stay still.”

Meg walks to the table where she laid out several more toys before the scene. She likes to have options when she plays. Cas likes only having a vague idea of what to expect. It works out nicely.

She selects a toy and returns to Cas, He licks his lips, eyeing her hand as she approaches.

“Deep breaths for me,” she coos, using her free hand to pinch Cas’s already erect nipples before holding the clamps up for him to see.

Cas obeys, watching as she applies first one and then the other. He bites his lip to keep back whatever sound he wants to make when Meg tugs lightly on the chain that connects the clamps. She smirks and tugs his lip from between to teeth only to replace it with the chain.

“Hold that,” she coos, patting his cheek. “Good boy.”

The chain is the perfect length for this sort of thing. If Cas holds still, everything is fine. If he moves, he pulls on the chain which in turn pulls on the clamps. Meg tightens said clamps a little, grinning at his muffled groan, and retrieves her flogger.

Cas does better now, focused on keeping still and quiet. Meg leaves pretty red marks all over his body, marks she plans on tracing with her tongue when they get home before riding him good and hard.

First, however…

Meg wraps her hand around Cas’s cock in quick strokes. Her other hand brings the flogger down on his thighs. Cas squeezes his eyes shut and she sees his jaw clench.

“Don’t focus on the pain, focus on me,” she orders. “Don’t focus on the pain, focus on me.”

She hits across his chest and knocks the clamps free. Cas can’t hold back his shout, the chain falling from his mouth and the clamps hitting the floor with a clatter.

“Don’t focus on the pain, focus on me,” Meg repeats.

His cock jerks in her hand, spilling in messy strips ever her fingers and dripping down to the floor. Meg grins and works him through it. She drops the flogger and brings that hand up to rub at one of his tender nipples. Cas shudders, gasping as things turn from aftershock to oversensitive.

“Please,” he breathes. “Please, please, please…”

“Hey, shh,” she soothes, letting go of his cock and stretching up to kiss him. “Shh, pet. I’ve got you. You were so good for me, Clarence. You took that so well.”

He smiles, tired and a little out of it. They still have an audience, but Meg ignores them just like she has for most of the scene. Cas needs to attention right now.

Meg begins by lowering the beam until Cas is kneeling. The beam is still supported by the ropes holding it to the pulley system, so Cas doesn’t have to support the weight of it, and Meg crouches to begin untying the knots holding him in place. Once those are free, she raises the beam out of the way again and them returns to Cas’s side.

“Up you go,” she murmurs, lifting him with her body under his arm. “Come on, pet. Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

She guides him in the direction an employee indicates, toward the hallway of aftercare rooms. Each has a whiteboard with a name of some sort by the door. She stops at the one labeled

“Angel” and leads Cas inside.

The room is small but comfortably furnished. A sofa is against one wall, the bag she packed on an end table on one end and a mini-fridge stocked with juices and water bottles on the other. Across the room is a small bathroom complete with a shower, wash clothes, and fluffy towels Meg is tempted to steal.

“Here you go,” Meg says, setting him on the couch. She grabs a water bottle from the fridge and helps him drink it in slow sips. “Shower here or at home?” she asks, petting his hair.

“Home,” he whispers.

Meg nods and kisses his forehead. “Home it is. I want you to use that toilet and then we’ll go. Sound good?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Cas hits the bathroom while Meg gets the change of clothes she packed for him from the bag. She hears the toilet flush and then the sink run as he washes his hands. When he’s done, she helps him dress. He looks adorably cozy in his sweats and soft pajama t-shirt. Meg weaves her fingers with his and kisses him softly.

“Gonna take good care of you, Clarence,” she promises.

He smiles and leans down to nuzzle into her neck. “You always do.”


End file.
